KOn! Sakuragaoka High School A CoEd School?
by AnimeFreak213
Summary: Sakuragaoka High School is going to be a Co-ed but the school only accepted 20 boys just to test it out; what would happen on this change to the school? Would their be love? Boys-OC. Warning MAY contain Rated:M you been warnred well it's only 50 percent chance and only 7 of the boys are main.
1. Author

Okay Sorry but I have to start all over the thing is I didn't knew having a script is not allowed in FanFiction so I'll try my best to make it into dialogs. So I'm sorry for the people who were reading this and the people who been writing bad review but to tell you the truth people ask if I'm a native speaker "Yes I am, well I been failing English class but I love to write like everyone else it's just I'm not good at it yet so please hearing those reviews really hurt but I guess everyone was just trying to tell me to stop this idiotic idea of a script story. SO hope everyone is happy so it's gonna take time to re do it to a dialog story so please be patinas (P.S Those other reviews I for sure did not wrote them this is the only account I have on this web site)


	2. CoEd Ch1

_**I do not own K-On!. K-On! is owned by Kakifly, Houbunsha, Yen Press, Yen Plus, Naoko Yamada, Kyoto Animation, Bandai Entertainment, Manga Entertainment, and Madman Entertainment.**_

_**Before we start, I would like to establish something: This story's setting is in the Sakuragaoka High School where the school wants to test if the school could be a co-ed so seven boys were chosen to test it out. The boys are my OC. So enjoy the story **_**^_^**_** oh yeah um the writing of this story will be like a play style writing hope people don't mind **_**-_-;**_** (This setting is almost like the manga called "Rockin' Heaven.")**_

_** My OC are from my very own manga their looks and personality are exactly the same from this story (It's like a cross over of K-On and Seoul Boys(The Name of my manga) ) hope you like them also they are also in a band called "LaZy M3n" **_

* * *

><p><strong>Ui<strong>: Sister wake up you're going to be late for school again.

**Yui: **ugh let me rest a little bit longer

**Ui**: Come on sister you don't want to miss your first day on being a junior (11th grade)

Then Yui stood up quickly with a bed head

**Yui**: Your right I forgot that I have to do something with everyone today

**Ui**: Well then let's go to school together Sis

Smile Ui already dress for school. Ui is also going to the same school as her older sister Yui; Ui is a sophomore (10th grader).

In a few hour Yui was already dress up for school and made it in time for school

Classroom 3-1

**Yui**: Wow were all in same class

**Mio**: Yeah but except for Ritsu and Mugi-chan

**Tsumugi**: Yes it's a shame that we're not together

Then suddenly Ritsu open the door and rush to Yui, Mio, and Tsumugi

**Ritsu**: Hey guys did you here?

**Mio**: Here what?

Then suddenly Azusa came out of nowhere and told them the news

**Azusa**: Seem like the school is turning it into a co-ed.

**M.Y.T**: EHHHH!

Right when Mio heard Azusa say "co-ed" she sulked in the corner cause she was afraid of men more than anything.

**Mio**: Tell me it isn't true

**Ritsu**: It's true I was eavesdropping on Yamanaka sensei and I heard it that this school will be a co-ed from now on and why are you so upset Mio if guys were here you'll be so popular

Ritsu grinned

**Yui**: Yeah Mio-Chan will be ultra popular

Then Nodoka came in the class room

**Yui**: Ah Nodoka-chan we're in the same class

Then Mio ran tors Nodoka

**Mio**: Nodoka you're the president of the student council is it true that the school is going to be a co-ed

**Nodoka**: Um yeah everyone knows it they announced it yesterday?

**Yui**: oh yeah i forgot about that.

Mio was crying a little in the corner hearing that the school really is turning into a co-ed she thought that the announcement was a bad joke.

**Ritsu**: Don't cry Mio it won't be that bad, isn't that right Mugi-Chan

**Tsumugi**: yeah it's going to be fine Mio beside we could bring boys to join our club no

**Mio**: Yeah your probably right...but still I hate the idea of this school having a lot of discussing, and perverts boys here.

**Nodoka**: Not exactly it wont be a lot because the idea is still on a process so there only gonna have like 7 boys here to test it out if it works out or not but right now only 3 showed up.

**Yui**: For how long?

**Nodoka**: A Year?

Then Ritsu laugh.

**Yui**: Why are you laughing Ri-chan?

**Ritsu**: I was just thinking how will the boys will look like

Then everyone imagine different images of how the boys will look like

Mio – Ugly boy,

Azusa – Fat boy,

Ritsu - Zit Face kid,

Nodoka - Nerdy boy

Yui – Short kid

Then everyone started to giggling.

**Ritsu**: So which class will they be in?

**Nodoka**: Well I only know the three that show up so let see. Hmmm oh um one boy will be in class 2-2

**Yui**: Hey that where Ui's class is!

**Ritsu**: Hahaha I feel bad for your sister Yui

Nodoka continue on telling them the other two where abouts

**Nodoka**: And one will be in 3-2

**Ritsu**: What! A boy will be in my class to!

**Mio**: Ha that what you get Ritsu

**Nodoka**: and the last boy will be in our class.

Then Mio begen to cry a little

**Mio**: No, no, no, no, it's not true, it's not true, tell me it isn't true!

Ritsu sneak behide Mio and said "It's true Mio a boy will be in your class too." Ritsu laughed when Mio was in a panic she hit Ritsu on the head

**Ritsu**: Hey what was that for?

Then the bell rang

**Ritsu**: Well guy I'll see you guys at lunch let go Tsumugi

**M.Y**: Okay bye Ritsu, Mugi-chan

**Azusa**: Well I got to go to bye

**M.Y.**: Bye Azusa

**Yui**: oh Azusa-nyan tell Ui hi for me

**Nodoka**: well let go to our seat before the teacher comes in

Everyone sat down when the teacher step inside the classroom write someone name at the bored

**Teacher**: Okay class we got a new student. Come right on in

A boy wearing a different kind of uniform his hair was brown short hair he also wearing glasses. He didn't look like what the girls expected him to look and they were wondering how the other two boy will looks like.

**Teacher**: Please introduce your self

**Boy**: My name is Junpei Fujibayashi It's nice to meet all of you and I hope we could get along with each other.

Junpei smile and some of the girls blushed

**Teacher**: Well let see Fujibayashi you will sit right next to…um...ah! sit next to Ms. Nodoka Manabe

**Junpei**: Hello

Nodoka was a little shy to respond to Junpei.

In the same time in Ritsu classroom

**Teacher**: Well please introduce yourself

The boy was a little taller than Junpei his hair was a long black but it wasn't that long (Hair Look like Light Yagami from Death Note but a Black syle. )

**Boy**: The name Shuichi Ikoma just don't talk to me and we'll get along just fine

Everyone was like what a jerk; I bet the other boys are jerk to.

**Teacher**: Well then Ikoma you will sit next to….

But Shuichi stop him and pointed to an empty seat next to Ritsu

**Shuichi**: I guess I'll sit there like that the only sit available in this classroom.

**Teacher**: Uh yeah okay well then class please take out your text book and start well we left off.

Shuichi stop the teacher

**Shuichi**: Hey teach um I'm new here and I still didn't get any material from this school yet?

**Teacher**: Oh right um Tainaka would you please share your text book with Ikoma.

**Shuichi**: excuse me sir if she going to share her text with me I rather get my own but I can't.

**Teacher**: Why is that?

**Shuichi**: That because just by looking at her I bet she never do her work in class and she been scribbling on her text as well I can't work with her.

**Ritsu**: Hey! I so do my work here and who are you to excuse me on the way I look anyways!

Shuichi ignored her

**Shuichi**: Can I share with this girl instead she look like she does decent notes.

Pointing at Tsumugi

**Teacher**: I guess is that all right with you Kotobuki?

**Tsumugi**: No problem at all Sir.

Then the teacher continues on his lesson and Tsumugi was quite and taking notes and Shuichi was doing notes as well and Ritsu was staring at Shuichi very angrily without paying attention in class.

In classroom 2-2

**Teacher**: This is our new student please let us welcome him

**Everyone**: Hello

**Teacher**: Please introduce yourself

**Boy**: Um…..MMMM….MYY… Name….is….Daisuke Takahara! Please take good care of me!

Everyone were blushing even the teacher couldn't believe a boy can be so cute

His hair was short blonde hair he was a little shorter than the other two boys and if you can guess he a shy kid.

**Teacher**: Well than Takahara would you sit next to Hirasawa

Daisuke just shook his head up and down to say yes

When the teacher was teaching a lesson Daisuke was looking for a pencil

**Ui**: Um is something the matter?

But Daisuke just look at her and blush and looked away

**Ui**: Um do you need a pencil?

Then Daisuke slowly turn to Ui direction and shook his head

**Ui**: Well you could borrow mine.

Ui smile and handed Daisuke an extra pencil. Daisuke was so happy he would cry he looked at Ui and said

**Daisuke**: Th….an…..k…..you.

Ui smile and said "No problem"

Daisuke then thought "I finally talk to a girl this is the best day of my entire life."

_**Thank you for reading please leave a review if you like this story. So that I could continue it in the future ^_^**_


	3. Lunch Time Ch2

**Lunch Time**

* * *

><p>In Light Music Club where everyone is eating pastries and drinking tea<p>

**Ritsu**: Ugh I can stand the new kid

**Yui**: Huh what happen?

**Ritsu**: I don't want to talk about it.

**Tsumugi**: Well the new kid um Ikoma.

**Ritsu**: Don't say his name it get me so mad!

**Tsumugi**: Well he called her dumb just by her looks

**Ritsu**: He the one to talk just by looking at him he way stupider than me

Mio giggled

**Ritsu**: Why are you laughing at Mio!

**Mio**: Nothing

**Yui**: Well that strange the boy on our class he seem nice

**Ritsu**: What you got a nice boy and I get the king of all jerks

**Mio**: Hmm I wonder what kind a boy does your sister has in her class?

**Yui**: Yeah I want to know too?

**Tsumugi**: Well we could ask Azusa she has the same class has her

**Ritsu**: speaking of her where is she?

Where Azusa is.

**Ui**: hey Azusa don't you need to go to the Light Music Club

**Jun**: Yeah?

**Azusa**: I don't feel like going today I'll go after school

Then Daisuke was right behind them and trip

**Daisuke**: ugh….ow

**Jun**: Hey it's the new kid

**Azusa**: Let leave him

**Ui**: Hey Azusa that not nice he may be hurt

Then Ui got closer to Daisuke and took her hand out

**Ui**: Are you okay?

Daisuke just shook his head up and down to say he okay and took out Ui's pencil and gave it back to her hand when she literally took it out just to help him get up

**Ui**: Um…

Daisuke stood up and left the other way without saying anything

**Jun**: that was weird right Ui

**Ui**: Um yeah?

**Jun**: by the way what did he give you?

Ui looked at her hand and saw what she was holding

**Ui**: My pencil that I led to him and apiece a paper?

**Jun**: It could be a love letter Ui wow that new kid is bold to ask you so quickly when he just got here

**Ui**: What! No this could be something else right Azusa

Ui was blushing and then looked at Azusa

Azusa was thinking (Man I hate boys why do they have to come to this school)

**Ui**: Um Azusa?

**Azusa**: Huh, what?

**Jun**: are you okay you were spacing out?

**Azusa**: I'm fine what were you saying Ui

**Ui**: I was saying if this letter could be something else than a love letter?

**Azusa**: I don't know just open it and find out

**Ui**: okay here goes nothing

Ui open the letter and she was bright red

**Jun**: Ah I knew it, it is a love letter wow Ui

**Azusa**: What that can't be?

**Ui**: No it's not that

Azusa took the note away and began to read it

**Ui**: Hey wait don't

Hirasawa-san thank you so much for the pencil at lunch I found mine and I do wish we could be close friends. Oh by the way Hirasawa um I didn't know how to tell you this but um when you were sitting down your skirt got caught on the chair I try to tell you but I was to shy to even speak to you so um I kind of put it down quickly so no one could notice but I didn't want someone else to tell you what I did. I'm sorry what I did in class my eyes was closed but I understand that you don't want to talk to me anymore so thank you for the pencil.

Azusa just look at Ui and Ui was so red she took the note back

**Jun**: So that what it was. You should be careful from now on

**Azusa**: Well let go back to class the bell going to ring soon

The bell rang and everyone was back to class

Daisuke try to look at Ui but Ui just turn red and looked away. Daisuke then look away as well with a tear on his eye thinking

**Daisuke's thoughts**: (Aw man she angry at me I knew it, it was to good to be true now she think I'm a pervert or something well at least it was nice while it lasted her sweet kindness to me.)

**Ui's thoughts**: (Why did he look now I won't be a bride…wait he did say he didn't look so I guess I'm okay but now he may think I'm a klutz or that I like showing my panties at people behind me and why I'm I thinking like this do I have feeling for him or something?)

Class 3-1

**Junpei**: Hey excuse me is it true you're a student council?

**Nodoka**: Um Yes.

**Junpei**: Wow that could be tough on a girl as beautiful as you

**Nodoka**: Um thanks but its quite easy if you know what your doing.

**Junpei**: I wish I could be part of the student council but the boys are just temporary

**Nodoka**: Hmm Well starting tomorrow the boy could look at all the clubs and they could try to participate even if you guys are just temporary.

**Junpei**: Wow that a great idea thanks for telling me Manabe

**Nodoka**: Um no problem

Nodoka smile at Junpei and Junpei smile back

**Yui's thought**: (Hmm looks like Nodoka-chan is having fun with Fujibayashi.)

**Mio's thought**: (Hope Fujibayashi is a nice kid. I should a least say hi to him or something no it's to scary to even get close to him agh what should I do?)

Meanwhile in Class 3-2

**Ritsu's thought**: (Man this class is torture I'm falling asleep over here)

**Both Ritsu & Shuichi**: Ugh this class is boring.

Even though they said it so no one can hear both Ritsu and Shuichi heard one another both of them look at each other then look away

**Both**: Hmph!

**Tsumugi's thoughts**: (Hehe It's seem like both of them are exactly the same even though she might denied it)

Flashback a little while ago When Ritsu was glaring at Satoshi with hate Satoshi was talking to Tsumugi

**Shuichi**: Um look I'm not a bad person you see I don't hate her I just want to pass this class I just saw her drawing on her text so I assume she was dumb like me and you see my father is a rich man and he doesn't want his son to fail so when I saw your notes you could help me if that not any trouble for you?

**Tsumugi**: Not at all I'm glad I could help.

**Shuichi**: Thanks.

Lunch Time Flash Back

Shuichi was looking for Ritsu to apologize what he did during class but Ritsu was heading to the clubroom but then Satoshi caught up to her

**Shuichi**: Hey Tainaka!

**Ritsu**: Huh what do you want!

**Shuichi**: Well I'm here to apologize for what I did during class and I would never bug you ever again so I apologize for what I did to you so Ritsu would you forgive me.

Ritsu was half paying attention and all she heard was "What I did during class would never apologize to you"

**Ritsu**: Well I don't care of your apology, I hate you so leave me alone

Ritsu ran off and Satoshi was dumbfounded

**Shuichi**: What did I do? Should I have said that she was cute or something. Man I don't get girls at all but if that how she feels then I'll ignore her then. Yeah that what I should do, maybe then she won't hate me that much.

End of Flashback

Shuichi wanted to act cool in front of everyone but instead it made him turn into a jerk the only person that know that he a nice guy is Tsumugi.

**Well Guys seem this is the end for chapter 2 please review and I'll continue on this story so far. And Maybe the Next Chapter will talk about the other 4 boys. Well maybe :P **


	4. After School Ch3

**After School**

* * *

><p>A Mysterious boy figure was staring at the school<p>

**?:** Hmm so this is my new school I'll go check around before tomorrow.

In the Light Music Club

**Yui**: Guys I think the boys are really nice

**Ritsu**: What are you talking about Yui the boys are all jerks

**Mio**: That not true Ritsu

**Ritsu**: Huh why are you against me I thought you'd be on my side

**Mio**: It's not like that it's just that I think they seem nice; is all

**Ritsu**: How do you assume that, have you talked to them

**Mio**: Um no

**Ritsu**: Then why do you think their nice if only you meet Ikoma you'll change your mind

**Tsumugi**: …

**Azusa**: I agree with Ritsu I don't think those boys are nice they may be acting

**Ritsu**: Yeah you may be right Azusa maybe there acting so when everything go smoothly for them the school will allow more boys and then this school will be taken over by them.

**Mio**: NOOOOOO! I change my mind I don't want boys

Ritsu grinned when Mio change her mind

**Yui**: hey um where Yamanaka sensei?

**Tsumugi**: Um she told me that she has a lot of work to do in the office.

**Azusa**: Should we practice now?

**Mio**: Yeah let practice maybe if we practice will keep the boys out of our head

**Ritsu**: Ugh…Fine let practice

**Yui**: okay let do this

The After School Tea Time were playing "My Love is a Stapler"

**After School Tea Time**: I wonder why it is on this worry-ful night I'm writing on paper

These feelings to you

Could it be that I'm just being whimsical? But the sheets will only keep on increasing

An equation to calculate the chances of love it'd be nice if I had one

My sparkling, shining wishes Have slopped in with my worries That's right, let's just staple them together My mood was only simple at the start But it got hot inside without me knowing And somehow the staples no longer go through Lala, see you tomorrow

I wonder what I should do Rereading it is embarrassing Even though all these feelings keep being written down

* * *

><p><strong>?<strong>: Huh what that sound

The boy was climbing the stairs following the sound and open the door of the club looking at the girls playing their song

* * *

><p><strong>After School Tea Time<strong>: Somehow if these feelings get tossed into the trash my heart would in pain so I wonder if I should keep them

Now my feelings will be revealed Searching for words without a dictionary

This plan makes me excited Expanding it makes me too tired Let's just staple everything together Recalling the things I did today Always makes my chest tighten I ran out of staples, need to buy some more Lala, see you tomorrow

My sparkling, shining wishes Have slopped in with my worries That's right, let's just staple them together My mood was only simple at the start But it got hot inside without me knowing And somehow the staples no longer go through Lala, see you tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Azusa<strong>: That was a great practice right guy?

**Yui**: Yeah it sure was

Smile Yui cleaning the sweat off

**Ritsu**: Yeah I forgotten all about Ik…

Ritsu was interrupted by a boy voice

**?**: Hmmm it wasn't bad

**Ritsu**: Huh? And who are you!

Ritsu was suprise of the boy coming in the clubroom.

**?**: Oh pardon me but isn't rude to ask someone name unless you address yourself first

**Ritsu**: huh but…

Ritsu couldn't say anthing somehow she was out of words

**?**: Well doesn't matter, anyways my name is Keiichi Sakai I'll be attending this school tomorrow.

Keiichi look almost like Shuichi but the only different his hair is purple and has blue eyes and he was wearing casual cloths a rag pants with a chain hanging out and a flame beanie

**Everyone**: EHHHH!

**Ritsu's thoughts**: "Man this suck another boy and it's seem he worst then Ikoma"

**Azuma's thought**: "Well Nodoka did say there going to be 7 boys coming to our school"

**Tsumugi**: excuse me why are you here? School is over?

**Keiichi**: Oh sorry um I was kinda looking around the school so I wouldn't get lost when I start here. But then I heard you guy's play and it kinda attracted me here.

**Everyone's Thoughts**: "Wow he seem very nice"

**Yui**: I see well my name is Yui Hirasawa

**Tsumugi**: My name is Tsumugi Kotobuki

**Azusa**: My name is Azusa Nakano

**Ritsu**: ah um my name is Ritsu Tainaka

**Keiichi**: Ah well its nice to meet all of you…Um may I ask why is that girl over there like that?

Keiichi was looking at Mio at the corner where she is scared to give eye contact to Keiichi

**Ritsu**: Ah that Mio Akiyama she the bassist of our club

**Keiichi**: really

Keiichi got close to Mio

**Ritsu**: Ah! wait don't get near her

Keiichi kinda whisper on her ear and said, "Boo"

Mio thought it was Ritsu playing a trick on her again pretending he was a boy and hit Keiichi on the head

**Keiichi**: Ouch! that really hurt

Mio open her eyes and saw a boy sitting down on the floor touching is head in pain. Mio started to cry

**Keiichi**: Hey, hey its okay don't cry um I didn't mean to scare you

**Mio**: No it's not okay I hurt you and I'm really sorry *Weep*

**Keiichi**: Hey it was my fault for scaring you like that and no the one who should be apologizing is me.

**Yui**: Yeah Mio-chan don't be sad it was an accident

**Ritsu**: Yeah Mio it was my fault for not telling him that you're a big scary cat

Mio stop crying at hit Ritsu on the head

**Ritsu**: Ow! I guess she fine now

**Keiichi**: HAHAHA Well then it was nice talking to all of you hope we could talk more in school well see yah later.

**Everyone**: Bye

Everyone were blushing when Keiichi left

**Azusa**: I didn't knew a boy can be this nice (Although I still don't like boys in this school)

**Tsumugi**: Yeah

**Ritsu**: He better than Ikoma

**Yui**: I think Fujibayashi is nice to

**Mio**: …Um I also think he cute

**Ritsu**: huh who said that he was cute?

**Mio**: Huh I didn't say that

**Yui**: Yes you did haha

**Ritsu**: Hehehe Mio and Keiichi sitting on a tree K I S S I N G first co…

Mio hit Ritsu before she finishes the song

**Mio**: I'm telling you I don't like him we don't even know each other that well

**Ritsu**: Whatever you say Mio

**Mio**: Hey listen Ritsu! I'm telling the truth!

**Azusa**: Come on guys stop fooling around

**Tsumugi**: It's getting late we should go home now

**Ritsu**: Whoa your right, I forgot I have to do something with Satoshi (brother)

Meanwhile

**Junpei**: Hey Daisuke how was your first day

Daisuke was crying a little

**Junpei**: hmm that bad

**Shuichi**: I bet he got dumped when he try asking a girl out again HAHA

Daisuke look at Shuichi and started crying again

**Shuichi**: Man really!, I hit a bull's-eye on that one HAHA.

Then Keiichi pop out behind Shuichi and hit him on the head

**Keiichi**: hey stop picking on Daisuke, Shuichi

Shuichi pouted

**Shuichi**: sorry Daisuke

**Junpei**: Hey Keiichi where were you, we were waiting for you hear for about an hour

**Keiichi**: ah I was just visiting our school

**Junpei**: oh okay but still you should have told us

but Keiichi ignore Junpei scolding and continue talking

**Keiichi**: Hey guys when I was in the school looking around I found some incredible girls in a music club

**Daisuke**: really? *sniff*

**Junpei**: Hey stop ignoring me!

**Keiichi**: Yeah they all seem nice, hope I could meet them again

**Shuichi**: I bet you will, so what happen to you know who?

**Junpei**: Whatever I don't care anymore

**Keiichi**: Ah those three there pretending to be sick but they going to start school tomorrow

**Daisuke**: That great

**Junpei**: Wow the gang will be together isn't that awesome

**Shuichi**: Yup it sure is. I wonder if we can make our club here even though it's temporary

**Junpei**: Now you listen to me and I don't think so I guess we have to join someone else music club

**Daisuke**: I'm good with that how about you Shuichi?

**Keiichi**: Yeah that fine and I know the best place we should all check it out together

**Daisuke**: You do? What the club called?

**Keiichi**: It's called the _Light Music Club_

**Thank You for reading Chapter 3 hope you'll keep on reading please leave reviews and tell me how you liked it and also when all of my OC character are release on this story I'll write about their bios just three more boys to go ^_^**


	5. Night Time Ch4

Night Time

* * *

><p><strong>Satoshi<strong>: Man where is she, she suppose to be here if she doesn't hurry up all of MW3 will be sold out

**Store Owner**: Well that it people we are sold out we have no more copy of MW3 till next year.

**Satoshi**: What that long!

**Store Owner**: Yep good thing I already bought mine, hey kid you should go home now the store is closing.

**Satoshi**: okay… (I'm gonna kill nee-chan)

Then a strange boy was standing in front of Satoshi and he was showing is MW3 copy at him

**Satoshi**: Huh what?

**?**: Would you like to have it

**Satoshi**: Really I can really have it?

**?**: um yeah

**Satoshi**: No I can't you bought it, it doesn't feel right.

**?**: then um would you like to borrow it, I really don't have time to play it

**Satoshi**: are you sure

**?**: Yes…

**Satoshi**: Um would you like to come over and play this with me I was here ready to buy one with my nee then we would play it together but she never showed up.

**?**: Okay?

**Satoshi**: My name is Satoshi Tainaka

**?**: My name is Akira Hyuga

One hour later

**Ritsu**: *gasping* Where Satoshi?

The owner of the game store was closing and Ritsu ask him if he seen his little brother she showed him a picture of him and the store owner told her that he left home like an hour ago. Then Ritsu hurried home just to see a strange boy sitting next to his brother playing MW3

**Satoshi**: Hey nee-chan where were you?

**Ritsu**: Um I was at the club and lost track of time…and who that guy?

Ritsu was saying it slowly like she was confuse because the boy seem like the same age as her, thinking that he didn't go to the same school as his brother does he?

**Satoshi**: Ah he's Akira Hyuga he let me borrow MW3 because you were to late to come and buy it

**Ritsu**: Thank You for looking after Satoshi for me

**Akira**: …

Akira stood up and said to Satoshi "I got to go"

**Satoshi**: Huh so soon, well here the game

**Akira**: No, no you could borrow it just give it back when you're finish

**Satoshi**: okay, thanks, bye

**Akira**: Yes, bye

**Ritsu**: um thanks again

**Akira**: …

Then Akira left

**Ritsu**: He seems strange? But he did led you his MW3 so he wasn't that bad of a guy

**Satoshi**: Yeah he is, why can't you have a boyfriend like him

Ritsu blushed and hit his brother

**Ritsu**: shut up! Man just keep playing, I'm going to bed

**Satoshi**: This early?

**Ritsu**: ugh it's been a long day for me

**Satoshi**: okay night?

Meanwhile

**Yui**: I got to hurry for dinner I wonder what Ui made?

Then suddenly Yui trip and strain her ankle she try to get up put the pain was to much for her and no one was around and her phone flew away somewhere

**Yui**: ouch ah man I'm gonna be late

Then suddenly a boy appear

**?**: Accuse me miss do need any help?

Yui slowly turns around with her eye close smiling and said "yes" she then open and saw a girl wearing guys cloths and a cute boy behind her

**?**: Um hop on my back we'll take you home right Seiji?

**Seiji**: Yeah I guess so

Then Yui looked back and forth looking at Seiji and the girl

**Yui**: Huh why are you going to carry me why won't your boyfriend do that instead?

**?**: huh?... what?

**Seiji**: HAHAH she thought you were a girl Rito

**Yui**: What?

**Rito**: Um I'm not his boyfriend because I'm a guy

**Yui**: EHHH!

**Rito**: And beside Seiji is kind of weak

**Seiji**: hey! I'm very strong (Stupid Rito don't say that to a girl)

**Rito**: Well then hop on and tell us where your house is?

**Yui**: Um right, Thank you

In a few second they made it to Yui house and Seiji knocked on the door

**Ui**: Sis what took you so long to come home I was about to call a search party for you

When Ui fully opens the door and saw Yui on top of Rito she was shocked

**Yui**: I'm back

**Ui**: huh?

**Seiji**: Sorry to intrude but your younger sister kind of trip and sprained her ankle.

**Ui**: huh? Oh no she my older sister, Oneechan are you okay?

**Yui**: Yup thanks to these guys passing by

Seiji was looking at Yui and Ui back and forth and Rito was just smiling then Rito put Yui down

**Rito**: Well then I glad your safe and be careful from now on okay

**Yui**: okay bye and thank you

**Ui**: ah Yes thank you for taking care of my sister whould you like to come in and drink a cup of tea?

**Seiji**: It's no big deal we were glad we could help and sure why not

but Rito hit Seiji stomach

**Rito**: sorry we have to go maybe next time. bye

then Both Seiji and Rito left

**Ui**: Um sis why was a girl caring you instead of the boy?

**Yui**: He not a girl he's a boy

**Ui**: huh? Really

**Yui**: Yup

Then in Rito and Seiji side

**Seiji**: Hey Rito did you hear that the girl was the younger sister

**Rito**: Yeah

**Seiji**: I thought that girl was older cause of the way she looks

**Rito**: Yeah

**Seiji**: Hey are you mad cause another girl mistake you for not looking like a boy

**Rito**: look Seiji I think I should cut my hair

**Seiji**: Yeah you should beside we're going to school tomorrow and you don't want everyone mistaking you as a girl do you

**Rito**: Right I'll do it everyone will see the new Rito Kagura

**Seiji**: Hehe and everyone will witness my pranks in that new school and everyone will knows me as Seiji Yoshida the prank master.

**Rito**: I don't think so

**Seiji**: huh why not

**Rito**: You'll scared everyone away you should stop doing that your not a kid anymore

**Seiji**: *tsk* who are you my mom

Then Rito have received a text message

**Rito**: Hey I got a text from Akira

**Seiji**: What he wrote?

**Rito**: it's said that Keiichi wants all of us to go to a music club at lunch

**Seiji**: What are we going to practice there or something from now on?

**Rito**: I don't know

**Seiji**: Then what's the clubs name?

**Rito**: Akira says that is the _Light Music Club_

**Thank to everyone for reading my story next chapter will show my character personality (bios) so keep on reading my story ^_^ and then find out what will happen to Yui's phone**


	6. KOn! Boys bio Extra Ch

**The Lazy Men band**

**A story made by AnimeFreak213 called "Seoul Men"**

**and these are the main characters**

**Warning there will be some spoilers on this biography so read on your own risk :p**

* * *

><p><strong>Junpei Fujibayashi<strong> – The top student in his old school. Junpei can come off, as blunt but is actually a very nice person. People also ignore him when he tries to scold them. He likes a manager for the band because he finds places for them to play

**Shuichi Ikoma** – Shuichi is from a rich family with Keiichi. He very rude to girls but he doesn't really mean it he just doesn't know what to say to them that why Keiichi speaks for him sometimes. He loves manga and anime and he has amazing reflexes and hand-eye coordination and is consequently very good at athletics sports, but only puts in any effort when there is something in it for him like a kiss from a girl. He very good at playing the drums

**Daisuke Takahara** – Daisuke has a very cheerful personality but he to shy to show it around girls and also he is a bit of a klutz. He has a huge complex about his love life and does not like his rejected to be pointed out by Shuichi. He develops a crush on Ui but he doesn't know if she like him or hate him. Daisuke is very good singer his voice is so beautiful but when he sing around people he mess up that why Keiichi is the second Vocal.

**Keiichi Sakai** – The leader of the group and cousin of Shuichi Ikoma. He comes off as more sociable than everyone else. Keiichi is the bassist on the band and a vocal when Daisuke doesn't show up. Keiichi speaks more independently and even speaks for Shuichi at times because he not very good at talking to girls (Shuichi start talking about the bad stuff about them). He cares a lot for his band members and he act like an older brother tours them. Even though he nice person he pretty much stupid and forgetful he ask Junpei for help when there's a big test coming up. The whole Light Music Club develop a crush on him but he only likes two of them

**Akira Hyuga** – Akira Hyuga is a quiet person. He doesn't talk much but when he does they just stares at his beautiful face (only effect girls). He loves cooking for his friends and he very artistic he loves to draw landscapes and peoples expression. Even though he doesn't talk much he loves to listen to people problem and he tries to help them out. Akira loves to play the piano when Keiichi heard him play he wanted Akira to join the band and he started to play the keyboard. (Also his secret was that he used to work for the Ikoma family as a butler but the only person who knows are Keiichi and Shuichi)

**Seiji Yoshida** – Seiji is a kid-like boy. He loves pulling pranks at people but when it comes to Azusa he try to act mature but Azusa doesn't buy his act she think he want to play a big prank on her but Seiji want her to like him even though she likes Keiichi. Seiji is very skilled on the electric guitar but he still not good enough compare to Rito

**Rito Kagura** – Rito has a good-natured personality and can be a bit naive. He is frequently mistaken for a girl, especially when he had long hair. He then cut if off when so many girls confuse him as one. Yui develops a crush on him after he is kind to her but he does not seem to return or even notice her feelings.

* * *

><p><strong>Class Arrangement<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Classroom 2-2<strong> – _Ui Hirasawa_, _Jun Suzuki_, _Azusa Nakano_, Daisuke Takahara, and Seiji Yoshida

**Classroom 3-1** – _Yui Hirasawa_, _Mio Akiyama_, _Nodoka Manabe_, Rito Kagura, Keiichi Sakai, and Junpei Fujibayashi

**Classroom 3-2** – _Ritsu Tainaka_, _Tsumugi Kotobuki_, Shuichi Ikoma, and Akira Hyuga

* * *

><p><strong>Character Description<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Seiji Yoshida- Short and has spike brown hair (Hair look like Naruto)<strong>

**Rito Kagura - Red hair, guy that look like a girl his appearance looks like (Momo from To Love Ru) **

**Akira Hyuga - A Tall person with long black hair he has a pony tail (Hair reaches to his whole back)**

**Daisuke Takahara - His hair is a short curly blonde hair he is a little shorter than Seiji and if you can guess he a shy kid. (hair look like Sayori "Yori" Wakaba from vampie knight)**

**Junpei Fujibayashi - his hair is a brown short hair he also wearing glasses. (Hair Look like Hanabusa Aidou from vampir knight)**

**Shuichi Ikoma - his hair is long black but it wasn't that long (Hair Look like Light Yagami from Death Note but a Black syle.)**

**Keiichi Sakai - He looks like Shuichi but a little taller he has purple hair and he looks more like (Zero from Vampire Knight)**

Eye color whatever fit them


	7. A Day To Remember Ch5

_Jeez I can't write these fic so fast I got a Life 2 (T_T) and I get writer bloc here and then so it take time but I do it for the people who reads it btw Happy Thanksgiving. _

**A Day To Remember**

* * *

><p><strong>Ui<strong>: Sis wake up time for school!

**Yui**: I'm up.

**Ui**: Wow sis your up early what the occasion?

**Yui**: No occasion

**Ui**: Really?

**Yui**: Yeah

**Ui**: Well then let go sis

**Yui**: Yeah (phew good thing she didn't knew that I woke up early to meet Keiichi before anyone else.)

Both Yui and Ui got to school on time and have time to spare before the bell ring

**Yui**: Ri-chan your up early

**Ritsu**: I should ask you the same thing

**Yui**: Did Mio or Tsumugi come yet?

**Ritsu**: I don't know maybe there at the clubroom

**Yui**: Well you go check I stay here if they come to the front

Yui was sweating and was getting nervous

**Ritsu**: Hmmm Ah I see you want to meet that boy we met yesterday after school.

**Yui**: No I wasn't!

**Ritsu**: Well then I'll wait here to

**Azusa**: Hey guys what's going on?

**R&Y**: Were not waiting for Keiichi-kun

**Azusa**: Huh? Okay whatever (oh man they beat me to it)

Then Azusa bump into someone and Azusa fell back

**Azusa**: Ouch

Azusa then looked up and saw Keiichi in front of her but he was red and was looking the other way with his hand out to help her. Azusa reaches for his hand but then she notices that her panties were showing.

**Azusa**: KYAA!

**Keiichi**: I didn't see anything I for sure didn't see a teddy bear…oops

Then Azusa got up and ran off Keiichi try to go after her but then he thought "It's better if I leave her alone I don't want to complicate things"

Then Suddenly Azusa bump into another person but when she was about to fall the person grab her

**Rito**: Are you okay you should be more careful

**Azusa**: Thank You

**Rito**: No problem

**Azusa**: Um why are you wearing boy's cloths

**Rito**: Ah that because…

Seiji interrupted Rito

**Seiji**: Hey hurry up were going to be late

**Rito**: Ah yes just a minute I just need to explain something to this…girl?

Azusa disappears then Rito went with Seiji walking to class.

**Seiji**: I thought that you were going to cut your hair?

**Rito**: All the barbershop was close.

**Seiji**: excuses, just admitted that you like being called a girl

**Rito**: Shut Up weakling! (When I meet her again I should explain that i'm a guy)

Azusa was hiding behind a statue when Rito and Seiji left she came out

**Azusa's thoughts**: (Oh my gosh she dating a guy one of the new boys in school)

The school bell ranged

Classroom 2-2

**Teacher**: Well class seem that we got another new student come on right in

**Seiji**: Hey everyone my name is Seiji Yoshida and I hope we become good friends

**Daisuke's Thoughts**: (Oh no Seiji in this class this is a disaster whatever he does to Ui I'll protect her so please don't send him near me)

**Azusa's thoughts**: (Please don't make that boy sit next to me)

**Teacher**: Well Yoshida you could sit between Nakano and Takahara

**Seiji**: sweet…psst hey Daisuke I'm gonna play a lots of pranks here

**Daisuke and Azusa's Thoughts**: (Why god, why do you hate us so much)

**Seiji's Thoughts**: (Thank You god for putting me in this class)

**Ui's thoughts**: (I hope sis got her lunch I'll text her)

Somewhere on a bush *beep, beep*

Classroom 3-1

**Teacher**: Okay Class please welcomes two new students

**Rito**: Hello everyone my name is Rito Kagura so please take good care of me

**Class' thoughts**: (Wow what a pretty girl)

**Rito's Thoughts**: (Why do I feel angry all of a sudden)

**Keiichi**: Hey Everyone my name is Keiichi Sakai and I'll do anything to fit in here with all of you lovely ladies :)

**Class's thought**: (Is he a movie star, wow what a playboy, I want his kids)

**Teacher**: Well Kagura you may sit next to Hirasawa-kun and Sakai you will sit next to um let see oh their a empty seat next to Akiyama-kun

**Both**: Yes Ma'am

**Class' thoughts**: (Why does she sit next to him, I envy her, I want to kill her)

Mio just got chilled like she was getting evil glared eyes all over her

**Keiichi**: Hey Akiyama-kun seem we'll be together

**Mio**: um…y…yeah

**Rito**: Hey Hirasawa how's your ankle doing?

**Yui**: It's doing okay thanks for helping me, yesterday.

**Rito**: Hey you would have done the same.

Yui eyed widened when she looked at Rito height

**Yui**: Um I don't think I can?

**Rito**: Hahaha I'm mean that you could help me when I'm in trouble

**Yui**: oh yeah you could count on me!

**Teacher**: Hirasawa keep it down over there

**Yui**: sorry teacher

**Rito**: hehehe your funny Hirasawa I like you

Yui blushed when she heard "I like you"

Meanwhile at classroom 3-2

**Sawako**: Your teacher is sick today so I'll be subbing this class

**Ritsu**: Hey Sawa-chan…

An eraser hit Ritsu that Sawako threw at her.

**Sawako**: Well seem this class has a new student please introduce yourself

**Akira**: …

Ritsu stood up and made a racket

**Ritsu**: AH!

**Sawako**: What is it Ritsu?

**Ritsu**: Hey your Akira Hyuga you were at my house last night remember me

**Class' thoughts**: (Wow they both did it last night, Ritsu is bold doing it with the new kid, I thought Ritsu had a thing for Shuichi?)

**Shuichi**: WHAT! You were at her house last night Akira!

**Akira**: …Yes!

Everyone stared at Akira beautiful lips when he spoke.

**Sawako**: Whoa Ritsu that to much information (Damn her how come she could have a boyfriend and I still don't)

**Ritsu**: huh what I said?

**Sawako**: well then why don't you sit in front of you lover?

Akira blushed but didn't talk back

**Ritsu**: Huh Lover! Where did you get that crazy idea?

**Tsumugi**: I did knew you become a women so soon Ritsu

**Ritsu**: Huh you to Mugi-chan

**Shuichi**: Hey that got to be a mistake right Akira

**Akira**: Um No I was with her last night with her brother

**Shuichi**: You see

**Everyone's Thought**: (wow I guess Ritsu brother has a sister complex to do a three sum?)

Somewhere at a middle school

**Satoshi**: ACHOO! (Seem like someone is talking about me?)

**Shuichi**: Hey Ri…(oh yeah I forgot I have to ignore her so she doesn't get mad at me)

**Ritsu**: He was just playing MW3 with my brother that is all jeez

**Everyone**: OOOOHHHH that makes sense, why didn't she say that on the first place

**Akira's thoughts**: (huh what were they thinking anyways?) -

Akira Doesn't know what does doing it means (cuz he didn't had the "talked" yet)

**Shuichi's thought**s: (Thank god that this mess was cleared up.)

**Tsumugi**: so that was it. Oh man and I thought she was getting mature.

**Thanks for reading. The next chapter will have a twist I'll give you a clue one of the boys will confess his love soon so guess who it is ^_^ **


	8. A Confession of Love? Ch6

**A Confession of Love?**

* * *

><p><em><span>Lunch time<span>_

Everyone at the Light Music Club were in classroom 3-1

**Yui**: What sup guys?

**Ritsu**: ugh what a tired some day

**Mio**: huh your tired already Ritsu?

**Tsumugi**: It's a funny story…

**Ritsu:** Don't you dare say anything Mugi-chan!

**Tsumugi**: _I'll tell you later_

**Yui**: Oh no I left my lunch at home why didn't Ui text me about this… Oh no I lost my phone too.

**Azusa**: Yui-senpai you should take good care of your stuff.

**Tsumugi**: Why don't we go to the clubroom and enjoy some tea and cake

**Yui**: Yay let go!

Meanwhile the guys were heading on the Light Music Room

**Shuichi**: Where is it Keiichi?

**Keiichi**: Is somewhere here, I know it is

**Junpei**: it on the third floor

**Keiichi**: I knew that

**Daisuke**: Let go guys I want to see how it looks like

**Akira**: Yes I do want to see how it looks too

**Rito**: I bet it's full of heavy metal poster or something

**Junpei**: Hey Keiichi I found the club it's over here

**Keiichi**: good work Junpei

Everyone enter the clubroom

**Keiichi**: So what do you think?

**Shuichi**: It's plane

**Daisuke**: What with these costumes?

**Akira**: Wow they have fancy tea set here

**Junpei**: At least the instruments looks okay

**Keiichi**: Yes they have a lefty side bass guitar

**Rito**: I like this guitar it looks awesome

**Seiji**: Then I get this one it's kinda small put the neck is perfect for my hands

**Shuichi**: the drums are okay

**Akira**: this keyboard is perfect

**Daisuke**: Um…

**Keiichi**: here let me lower the mic for you little buddy

**Daisuke**: Thank you

**Shuichi**: Hey Junpei listen to us okay

**Junpei**: okay

**Shuichi**: Okay ready guys one, two, three go

* * *

><p><strong>The Lazy Men<strong>: Whoa, Whoa Make the star of the dreams things not what it seems never try to have a new day.

Its time to catch a chance of our lives everyone has in there's...

Forever

We longer live in the dark we our self change for the rides, some places keep us alive deep inside into the kingdom heart (heart x3)

**(You could listen to this song here** Youtube watch?v=hTEZGjQOEIc**)**

* * *

><p><strong>Yui<strong>: What that sound?

**Mio**: seem like someone is playing on our club

**Ritsu**: Could it be new members!

**Tsumugi**: I really do hope so

**Azusa**: Really new members let go check it out.

When they arrived they were shocked on what they saw

**Junpei**: Wow guys that was great but the lyrics leave it me

**Shuichi**: You don't have the taste in music Junpei

**Ritsu**: HEY!

**Shuichi**: What?

**Ritsu**: get away from my drum set

**Keiichi**: Hey we're really sorry we didn't mean too

Then Mio got close to Keiichi

**Keiichi**: Look um I'm sorry that we didn't ask permission

**Mio**: are you a lefty?

**Keiichi**: um yeah?

Mio eyes sparkled

**Ritsu**: Hey Mio snap out of it

**Azusa**: Hey that my guitar! give it back

**Seiji**: give me, give me never gets :p

**Ritsu**: Is this your guitar Hirasawa?

**Yui**: Yes

**Ritsu**: Well you got a splendid guitar

**Yui**: thank you its name is Gitah

**Ritsu**: wow that name really suits it

**Tsumugi**: You like to play the keyboard?

**Akira**: …

**Tsumugi**: Ah I see so you used to play the piano, me too

Akira smiled but freaked out that she could read mind

**Daisuke**: Hey guys we should go

**Junpei**: Yeah Daisuke right they need to practice

**Keiichi**: okay let go guys…here your bass

**Mio**: Thank you

**Keiichi**: Hey Shuichi stop picking on her and give her, her drums back.

**Shuichi**: Whatever

**Ritsu**: Thanks Keiichi

**Keiichi**: No problem? Hey you to Seiji!

**Seiji**: alright

**Azusa**: thank you Keiichi

**Keiichi**: Again no problem?

**Rito**: Well bye Hirasawa and bye Gitah

**Yui**: bye bye

**Akira**: …

**Tsumugi**: Yeah bye see you in class.

The boys left the club and girls started to giggle

**Ritsu**: You see that he help me out

**Azusa**: He help me out to.

**Mio**: He's a lefty

**Tsumugi**: Hey that Akira guy he was very nice

**Yui**: Yeah so was Rito wasn't he?

**Tsumugi**: Yeah (huh Rito is a guy?) but you know they are the only guys here and they are over 1,000 girls if we don't ask them out someone will

**Ritsu**: stop joking Mugi-chan who want to go out with them

**Azusa**: Yeah that gross

**Mio**: Lefty

**Yui**: Um I think Mugi-chan is right about this someone should ask someone out

**Ritsu**: Silly Yui you don't know anything about relationship the boys has to ask out the girls

**Yui**: Oh okay I get it now

**Tsumugi**: so we have to wait?

**Ritsu**: of course not we have to attract there eyes tours us no one else, that our role on being girls.

**Azusa**: I don't think that a good idea

**Ritsu**: Well then why don't you ask someone then?

**Azusa**: okay I will (just you watch I'll ask Keiichi and we will be so happy together)

Meanwhile

**Daisuke**: You know guys I'll conquer my shyness and ask Ui to go out with me

**Keiichi**: Way to go Daisuke I'll go with you

**Junpei**: Well then see yeah in class

**Shuichi**: Yeah I got to go to class to don't want to get there late

**Akira**: okay see yeah guys after school

**Rito**: bye guys

Everyone left to there business and Keiichi stayed be hide to see Daisuke confess

**Daisuke**: There she is

Azusa appear next Ui

**Keiichi**: okay are you ready buddy, go for it

**Daisuke**: okay here she comes

**Ui**: Hey Azusa could you wait for me here for a bit I got to go to the lady room

**Azusa**: yeah okay (Where Keiichi I have to confess to him?)

Then Azusa spotted Keiichi and was getting closer

Then Suddenly both of them got close and both closed there eyes bow down and confess

**Azusa&Daisuke**: I REALLY LIKE YOU WOULD YOU GO OUT WITH ME!

**Azusa&Daisuke's Thoughts**: (She/He like me too this is so great I should respond to her/his confession)

Then Ui came out of the girl restroom

**Azusa&Daisuke**: YES I"LL GO OUT WITH YOU!

Both stood up and look at each other and didn't expect what they saw

**Keiichi**: Way to go Daisuke you finally got a girl friend

**Azusa**: huh wait I…

**Ui**: Um Azusa I didn't knew you felt that way about Daisuke um I'll support you

**Daisuke**: Wait I…

**Keiichi**: Come on now you should hold hands to class together don't you think so to

**Ui**: Yeah I agreed with him

Both Azusa and Daisuke were holding hand by force looking back at the ones they like so happy.

**Keiichi**: He grow up so fast. Oh by the way we haven't met have we my name is Keiichi Sakai.

**Ui**: Hello my name is Ui Hirasawa it's very nice to meet you

**Keiichi**: like wise don't they look nice together?

**Ui**: yes they sure do (I guess I really don't feel anything for him)

**Keiichi**: You know you pretty cute would you like to go out with me

**Ui**: Huh wait it's so sudden I'm not sure if I'm ready

**Keiichi**: Don't worry I could wait for your answer

Then Ui blush and gave Keiichi an answer

**What was Ui's answer on Keiichi confession. Was it a Yes or a No You can vote right now on my profile and on Sunday the Vote will end and the story will continue on with your vote on this confession. Also if you don't have an account you could leave an answer on the review (Even though you say no with Ui and Keiichi Daisuke and Azusa is already together it's gonna take time for them to break up)**

** Happy Thanksgiving everyone**


	9. The Answer Part1 Ch7

**Thank so much for the Reviews and the bad reviews it make me cheek the mistake I had made and I'll try fixing it. Thanks for the support.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Answer<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Where We left of<em>

**Keiichi: **You know you pretty cute would you like to go out with me?

**Ui: **Huh? wait it's so sudden I'm not sure if I'm ready

**Keiichi: **Don't worry I could wait for your answer as long as you want

Then Ui blush and gave Keiichi an answer

**Ui**: Um… You See

Then the bell rang

**Keiichi**: Oh man the bell rang well Ui I'll wait for your answer bye

**Ui**: Um…wait I

Keiichi left before Ui stopped him

**Jun**: Hey Ui hurry up you don't want to be late for class

**Ui**: huh? Oh yeah right

**Jun**: Is something the matter?

**Ui**: No everything is fine.

Classroom 2-2

**Daisuke's thoughts**: (oh man what should I do I ask the wrong person out and Ui saw)

**Ui's thoughts**: (What should I do I thought I like Daisuke but now Azusa is going out with him and now Keiichi ask me out and I really don't know what to do?)

**Azusa's Thoughts**: (Damn it all I ask Daisuke out instead of Keiichi what should I do?)

**Seiji's thoughts**: (Hmm the atmosphere here feel kinda heavy for some reason?)

**Jun's thoughts**: (Somehow I don't think Azusa and Ui are feeling good today they are sweating quite a lot oh even Takahara-kun)

In class room 3-1 (Free period)

Akira and Tsumugi went to visit Rito and Yui and Junpei and Mio went to visit Shuichi and Mio and Nodoka was busy at the student council meeting, and Keiichi was smiling when he enter the classroom.

**Rito**: Hey Akira don't you think Keiichi is acting strange?

**Akira**: Yeah he is?

**Tsumugi**: Maybe he asked a girl out?

Akira jumped and Tsumugi was smiling

**Rito**: You may be right Kotobuki-san

**Akira**: Ah…

**Tsumugi**: Don't worry Hyuga-chan I'll keep it a secret

**Rito**: Hehe hey Akira she called you Hyuga-chan I guess your really getting close with her huh?

**Akira**: It's not like that?

**Tsumugi**: You can call me Mugi-chan if I can call you by your first name

**Akira**: …

**Rito**: He gladly accept

**Akira**: Hey I didn't sa…

Tsumugi interrupted Akira

**Tsumugi**: Hey Akira-chan would you like to go out with me

Akira's thoughts: (Wait when a girl called a boy by the their first name, are for people who are going out with each other and she just said if I would like to go out with her what should I say?)

**Tsumugi**: for a walk in town?

**Rito**: He gladly accept

**Akira**: Hey stop speaking for me Rito

**Rito**: Then you ask her

**Akira**: okay I will um …

**Tsumugi**: Splendid lets me up after school and you could come to Kagura if you want okay, bye

**Rito**: How did…Um did you say yes?

**Akira**: Yes I did I guest she has super hearing cause I couldn't say it out loud?

**Rito**: Wow it's like she was meant for you hehe

**Akira**: yeah but somehow I have a feeling she hiding something?

**Rito**: Like what? Like she a rich princess girl or something?

**Akira**: I hope not I have issues with rich people

**Rito**: Why?

**Akira**: It's nothing forget about it

**Rito**: Okay…btw what were we talking about?

**Akira**: I don't remember

**Yui**: Hey Kagura-san um I was wondering

Then suddenly Rito cover her month

**Rito**: Shhh listen Hirasawa I was wondering if you could do me a favor?

**Yui**: Mmhruse!

**Rito**: Oh sorry (Why did I even cover her mouth?)

Rito let go of his hand

**Yui**: Sure

**Rito**: Well first would you like to be my date for a double date today?

Yui eyes sparkled

**Yui**: Yes I would love too

**Rito**: Great um let's meet up after school okay

**Yui**: okay (Oh wait I got practice today oh well I tell them I can't make it…I no I forgot I lost my phone…Well they not gonna miss me that much…What if they get scared that I was kidnap or something what should I do?)

**Rito**: Um Hirasawa are you okay?

**Keiichi's thoughts**: (I can't wait for Hirasawa's answer I hope she said yes)

Classroom 3-2

**Girl1**: Hey did you hear

**Girl2**: Here what?

**Girl1**: That second years Nakano and Takahara ask each other out?

**Girl2**: No way

**Girl3**: Yeah I heard that too it was at the end of lunch right

**Girl1**: Yeah

Ritsu heard the gossip that the girls were talking about

**Ritsu's thought**: (I can't believe that Azusa really did ask a boy out and to that Takahara kid)

**Shuichi's thought**: (What! Daisuke ask a girl out before me that just not right I have to do something but how…hmmm should I break them apart no I can't do something that cruel to him but maybe…Yeah that might work)

**Junpei**: Hey Shuichi watch yah doing?

**Shuichi**: HUH! Oh nothing, nothing at all

**Junpei**: Whoa did I surprise you?

**Shuichi**: Um yeah you did? you got me good Junpei so what you doing here?

**Junpei**: What you didn't hear we third year have free period today

**Shuichi**: Really

**Junpei**: Yeah you know this school is gonna host a cultural festival soon

**Shuichi**: Whoa that sounds like fun

**Junpei**: Yeah our class will be a Animal Café

**Shuichi**: Hahaha I really want to see you in a animal costume

**Junpei**: How about your class?

**Shuichi**: I don't know

**Junpei**: I knew it you don't listen in class it's so like you Shuichi well I guess they wrote it on the bored

**Shuichi**: Hey I sometime listen

**Junpei**: Hey look your class is doing a play

**Shuichi**: Yeah? which one?

**Junpei**: Sleeping beauty

**Shuichi**: Hahaha I wonder who will play as sleeping beauty and the prince?

**Junpei**: That will be Ritsu Tainaka who will play the princess and wow Shuichi you'll play as the prince

**Shuichi**: What! That can't be right

**Junpei**: It's said right their Shuichi Ikoma Prince

**Shuichi**: What about Akira?

**Junpei**: Let see Tsumugi will play as the witch, a girl will play as a fairy, oh their Akira he will be as an understudy for the princess… huh?

**Shuichi**: huh?

**Junpei**: Well this play is worth watching after all

**Shuichi**: What you got to be kidding!

**Junpei**: Hey don't worry he a understudy if nothing happen to Tainaka you'll be fine

**Shuichi**: I have a bad feeling about this.

**Mio**: wow Ritsu your gonna play as sleeping beauty

**Ritsu**: ugh

**Mio**: huh what wrong Ritsu?

**Ritsu**: Look who playing as the Prince

**Mio**: Um Shuichi Ikoma what the problem?

**Ritsu**: He the problem I just don't stand him!

**Mio**: Hey calm down Ritsu I never seen you like this

**Ritsu**: Either did I, I guess that punk just open the Pandora box on me

**Mio**: Well Ritsu everything will be okay you'll see

**Ritsu**: Hope your right about this Mio

**Mio**: By the way I guess practice is over

**Ritsu**: Huh why is that?

**Mio**: Well I got a text from Azusa and Mugi-chan that they got other plans

**Ritsu**: What about Yui?

**Mio**: Don't know but she find out later when were not going

**Ritsu**: You're right well that a good thing I don't have the energy to practice without Mugi-chan sweets

**Mio**: Should we tell Sawa-chan?

**Ritsu**: Nah let her figure it out

Then the bell rang

And everyone were getting ready to leave Yui was happy she going on a date with Rito and Rito can't wait to see Akira going out with Tsumugi but Ui was still thinking on what the answer going to be when she meets Keiichi outside the school?

**Thanks for reading my fic the vote is still going I did say till Sunday so here a story for people who can't wait for tomorrow.**

** If You Plan to draw My OC you feel free to do so in DevianART or take a picture of your drawing and save it at Photobucket witch ever you feel right for you (My DevianART- Name: N0-oB213)**

**Dicripution of how they look will be posted on K-On! Boys Bio Extra Chapter**

**Sorry That I suck at writing. **

**I do review this story now and than to make it sound right.**


	10. The Answer Part2 Ch8

**The Answer Part 2**

* * *

><p><strong>Ui<strong>: Well I made my decision

Ui went down to the shoe locker and she sees Keiichi waiting for her

**Keiichi**: Hey Hirasawa do you mind if I walk you home?

**Ui:** No it's fine but I got your answer when you ask me out

**Keiichi**: So soon you know you don't have to rush your self

Ui shook her head

**Ui**: No I have to tell you this today

**Keiichi**: okay

**Ui**: Listen Sakai I think you're a nice guy but I like someone else so I can't return your feeling

Keiichi pat Ui head and Ui was confused

**Ui**: Your not sad?

**Keiichi**: of course I'm sad but I'm also happy

**Ui**: huh?

**Keiichi**: I just wanted to see if you'll say yes or no.

**Ui**: Why?

**Keiichi**: Because in my past their was someone that I like but I never told her how I feel then one day I saw her kissing a guy it really hurt my heart a lot I try to tell her how I feel even though she with a guy but then I moved here and I took a chance on asking you so I could forget about her and I'm very sorry that I put you in this position

**Ui**: No it's okay I understand how you feel

**Keiichi**: Thanks for understanding me so can we be friends

Ui smile and said, "Yes"

**Keiichi**: Well then can I walk you home?

**Ui**: Sure.

The School front gate

**Yui**: Hey Rito!

**Rito**: Hey Hirasawa-san are you ready to go?

**Yui**: Yeah

**Rito**: Well let go find Akira and Kotobuki-san

**Yui**: What Mugi-chan is going to?

**Rito**: Yeah, is there a problem?

**Yui**: No, they're no problem

**Rito**: Well Yui let go then

**Yui**: Right

Both Yui and Rito catch up where Tsumugi was waiting and Akira got there the same time when Rito and Yui got there

**Tsumugi**: Ah! Yui your coming to I'm so happy

Yui laughed and hugged Tsumugi

**Rito**: Well Rito it's you big day today

**Akira**: What are you talking about?

**Rito**: Don't play dumb it's your first day with a girl for a long time right

**Akira**: Yeah so?

**Rito**: huh your think headed you know that right

**Akira**: …

**Tsumugi**: Okay guys let go

**Yui**: Yeah!

Yui and Tsumugi were walking together and Rito and Akira were right behind them

Meanwhile

Mio and Ritsu were walking home together

**Ritsu**: ugh I'm so tired

**Mio**: Well when you get home you could sleep

**Ritsu**: Yeah

**Mio**: So…Um Ritsu so are you going to practice for the play?

**Ritsu**: I don't feel like it today

**Mio**: But Ritsu your class is counting on you and the festival is around the corner you know

**Ritsu**: Yeah your right Mio so would you like to come to my house and help me practice?

**Mio**: No

**Ritsu**: huh why not

**Mio**: Why don't you ask Ikoma to help you?

**Ritsu**: Do you want be dead Mio

**Mio**: No, no, no of course not

**Ritsu**: Then why do you want me to go practice with that idiot?

**Mio**: Well maybe he didn't meant to be so mean to you

**Ritsu**: and maybe you didn't meant to be a scary cat

Mio hit Ritsu on the head

**Mio**: Just when I was trying to help you, you become like someone I don't know anymore

**Ritsu**: Wait Mio I'm sorry I don't know what I was doing can you forgive me

**Mio**: Hmmm

**Ritsu**: Come on Mio I'll give you all the copy of that incident from the first day we played

**Mio**: Okay

**Ritsu's thought**: (I knew that would work but I'll keep one just in case)

**Mio**: So Ritsu are you going to ask Ikoma for help?

**Ritsu**: If only you come with me

**Mio**: huh… sure I guess?

**Ritsu**: Starting tomorrow I'll ask him okay

**Mio**: Yeah okay

**Ritsu**: Well Mio see yah tomorrow

**Mio**: Right bye Ritsu

Ritsu went home so did Mio

Then Keiichi and Ui were walking together heading home

**Keiichi**: So this is your house

**Ui**: Yeah Oneechan and I leave here.

**Keiichi**: how about your parents?

**Ui**: My parents are in vacation

**Keiichi**: and they left you here alone with your sister?

**Ui**: yeah

**Keiichi**: Doesn't that bother you

**Ui**: Not really

**Keiichi**: okay then um I'll see you tomorrow

**Ui**: um wait do you like to come inside for a cup of tea?

**Keiichi**: Sorry but being alone with a girl wont feel right

**Ui**: Don't worry I trust you

**Keiichi**: It's not the matter of trust it's um never mind see you tomorrow Hirasawa-san

**Ui**: Um yes see you Sakai

Keiichi left home and Ui was confuse on what he try to say

Meanwhile with the double date

**Yui**: So what should we do?

**Tsumugi**: I got four tickets for this scary movie

**Rito**: Really that awesome Kotobuki isn't Akira?

**Akira**: Yeah

**Tsumugi**: So let go in then

Several hours later

**Yui**: That was a scary movie don't you think so Mugi-chan

**Tsumugi**: Yes it sure was how was it Rito?

**Rito**: Hahaha it was a great movie right Akira…Akira?

When Akira came out of the theater he was so pale he was about to collapse

**Rito**: Hey Akira are you okay?

**Akira**: …Yeah…I…I'…m ok…ay

**Yui**: so what next Mugi-chan

**Tsumugi**: Let go get something to eat

**Rito**: sure where to?

**Tsumugi**: I know a great place

A 5 star restaurant

Everyone were dumbfounded

**Rito**: Hey Kotobuki are you sure this is the place?

**Tsumugi**: Yeah it is…what you don't like it?

**Rito**: No it's fine

**Yui**: Hehe let go find a seat Mugi-chan

**Akira**: psst Rito I thought a guy have to pay the bill

**Rito**: uh-huh

**Akira**: but this is way out of my reach

**Rito**: mine too

**Akira**: Well then Rito tell then I didn't feel good

**Rito**: hold it Akira if I'm going in so are you

**Akira**: Noooooooo! I'll be in poverty after this

Rito was sweating

**Rito**: Don't worry buddy I'll…help out…*gulp* too

Both Akira and Rito only had water and Yui and Tsumugi were enjoying their meal

**Tsumugi**: huh why didn't you order anything?

**Rito**: Don't worry about us just enjoy you meal

**Akira**: Hey Rito Hirasawa-san got four plates what should we do

**Rito**: I don't know I'm dying just by looking at her eat

**Yui**: Ah! I'm stuffed

**Tsumugi**: Me to.

Then the waiter came to the table and left the bill

And Rito picked up the bill

**Tsumugi**: hey what are you doing Kagura-san

**Rito**: Um were paying

**Tsumugi**: Oh no it was my treat

**Rito**: No it's fine Kotobuki we can handle the bill

Then Rito looked at the bill and his eyed winded then Akira to a peek and his mouth open wide

**Akira**: Rito we don't have that kind of money on us

**Rito**: I know Akira

**Akira**: What should we do?

**Rito**: We should run for it

**Akira**: What about the girls?

**Rito**: Don't worry I got an idea… Hey girls can you wait outside for us we be out after we pay for this

**Tsumugi**: No it's okay you don't have too

**Yui**: Come on Tsumugi let go

Both Yui and Tsumugi left the restaurant

**Akira**: okay Rito their gone now what

**Rito**: We either work for it or run away

**Akira**: I vote for…

**Rito**: No one care what you want Akira

**Akira**: Hey!

**Rito**: Sorry but just follow my lead okay

**Akira**: okay

Both Akira and Rito were crawling to the front door but the owner of the restaurant saw them

**Owner's thoughts**: (What are those boys doing? Well who cares they are with Kotobuki-san she paid for the whole meal…poor sap they didn't have a chance to eat our delicious food)

**Rito**: HAHA! We made it Akira!

**Akira**: Hehe we sure did, hope we don't do that again

**Tsumugi**: Do what?

**Both**: AHHH!

**Yui**: What the matter?

**Rito**: Nothing you guys just surprises us that all

**Yui**: Wow guys it's getting late we should all head home

**Rito**: Your right Hirasawa I'll take you home hey Akira you should take Tsumugi home

**Akira**: Um right

**Tsumugi**: No it's okay I leave close by

**Rito**: are you sure?

**Tsumugi**: Yes I'll see you guys at school

**Rito**: Well bye Kotobuki-san

**Yui**: bye Mugi-chan we should do this again with everyone

**Tsumugi**: Yeah we should

**Akira's thought**: (Oh shit this will be a problem)

**Rito**: I think next time we should pass on that

**Akira's thoughts**: (Good going Rito)

**Tsumugi**: aww that to bad

**Akira**: Um I had fun tonight

**Rito**: Don't say it to me

**Akira**: I'm not! It's just um you know

**Rito**: come on I thought you conquer that already

**Akira**: Not yet!

**Tsumugi**: Hehe well it's nice for you guys to come along

**Akira**: thank you for inviting us

**Rito**: Yeah thanks a lot Kotobuki we really appreciate it

**Yui**: Well let go home

Everyone left home Tsumugi was the first one then Akira then Rito took Yui back home and there they see Shuichi standing in front of Yui's house talking to Ui

**Yui**: Hey isn't that Ikoma

**Rito**: Yeah and why is he their?

**Yui**: Don't know let go check it out

**Rito**: NO wait

But Rito was quick enough to stop her

**Ui**: Ah sis your home

**Yui**: Yeah I'm home by the way why is Ikoma doing here

**Shuichi**: oh pardon me it's just I found a phone on the street while I was going home.

**Yui**: oh my phone!

**Ui**: Yeah I called your phone to know where you were but Ikoma was the one that picked it up

**Shuichi**: Yeah I told her where she live so I can return it

**Ui**: and pretty much you came it

**Yui**: Wow thank you so much Ikoma

**Shuichi**: Is no big deal

**Rito**: So that what it was

**Shuichi**: AHH!

**Rito**: Hey Shuichi

**Shuichi**: Ah Rito don't sneak up on people like that…beside that why are you here?

**Yui**: He was with me

**Rito**: Yeah we had a double date with Akira and Kotobuki

**Shuichi**: ah really that good…well then I'm off

**Ui**: thank you again for finding my sister's phone

Shuichi smile and wave at them and then he left home

**Ui**: oh and thank you for looking after my sister again

**Rito**: It's not a problem; well then I'll be heading out to bye

**Ui&Yui**: Bye

Rito left home and Ui and Yui went inside the home and went to bed. Meanwhile Sawako was still at the club

**Sawako**: Ugh! Where my sweets!

No one really did told her that there no club activities today.

**Well That it for this chapter I really I'm trying my best here I'm kinda loosing ideas but I'll keep on trying so I can make a second season if I can. And I'm really sorry I lost the OCC of K-On characters but I'll try harder next time to keep the OCC. (T_T)**


End file.
